cawmunityfandomcom-20200222-history
Damien Sin
Wade Young (born December 7,1994),better known by his ring name Damien Sin, is an English professional wrestler. Early Life You fools really think I'll tell you my PERSONAL life...idiots! Professional Wrestling Career Damien Sin - The 14th Sin and originally part of a small clique that came into the Wrestling territory along with 2 others that he has not spoken to since 2013. In July 2013, Damien Sin entered a league known as TWA where he lost his first and debut match, however it was in this match where he was dubbed as the "Career Killer" after viciously ending the career of fellow Rookie T-Dog. However Management frowned and fired Damien Sin due to the lies told by John Maverick after he was allegedly found making a deal with Kody Keys to take out T-Dog. During the plans for the No Signal tour, Diehard had watched past matches of the minor leagues and offered to bring them in to work with stars from other main/major leagues. Many names was offered to the minor wrestlers and Damien Sin himself requested the match with Alexander MONROE inside Hell in a Cell at the old TXW Survival of the Sickest arena. When asked why, Damien said that if he was to earn the moniker of "Career Killer", why not earn it against the notorious Star Destroyer himself. The match was set: Sin vs MONROE, 14th Sin vs Star Destroyer but what Damien didn't know was DieHard himself had made the ruling to the doctors that if Damien was to lose or win: do not help him out to the back, let the kid stand on his own two fight. It wouldn't be until October of that same year in which Damien Sin would face his biggest challenge and the man who would put him on the side-lines for a very long time: Alexander MONROE. For 25 minutes MONROE was able to beat down Damien with his infamous strikes and brainbusters. Damien Sin suffered 2 broken kneecaps, a hairline fracture to his C5 and his face pummelled into a broken state of disrepair. It would be later in a 17 hour surgery that Damien would be forced to leave the community for 3 years and recover from his longstanding injuries along with training in the arts of the Zodiac, more specifically: the Tiger Zodiac arts. Forever a Movement (FaM) Since discovering FaM in 2012 during the Blood Test, Wade Young has desired to enter FaM with his goals of becoming a major part in the company. However it wouldn't be until next year where he faced Rom Buster and then FaM World Heavyweight Champion Devil. But the taste of facing 2 great men furthered the goals and desires of Wade Young. In 2015, when the mysterious GM was running FaMniversary 3, Wade Young decided to take a look back at FaM and realised it was corrupted by the good guys, those who desire to have fun and fool around. By 2016's Survival event, Wade had lost all hope with FaM until the return of Ranik....finally Wade had found the man who could not only help him get into FaM but also remove the corruption. Personal life Wade Young loves to play checkers in order to learn new strategies for battles along with making new attires for himself based around his enemies defeat. Wade also loves to indulge in Ancient Chinese History, more particularly the Three Kingdoms period from which he gathers the knowledge of his Zodiac arts. Wade Young also has a PHD in Neurology and is a licenced Psychiatrist whose only patient is William Parker. In wrestling * '''Finishing moves' ** A Sinful Hell (KO Elbow ** Fatal Sin (Diving Double Footstomp) ** Career Killer (Reverse Burning Hammer from the corner) Rarely used today * Signature moves ** The Witches Infection (Running Knee to the Face) Current ** Cannon Shot (Mid-Rope Jumping DDT) Current ** BrainSplatter (Brainbuster) 2013-2014 ** InstaSterile (Shattered Dreams) Rarely used today ** Sin of Drugs (Multiple Kick combination into the Trouble In Paradise) * Managers ** N/A * Wrestlers managed ** N/A * Nicknames ** "The 14th Sin" ** "The Innovation Of Hex" ** "The self proclaimed "Successor" to MONROE" * Entrance themes ** Times of Grace - Strength in Numbers - TWA - June 2013 ** Droid - God of Anger - No Signal Tour - October 13th 2013 ** Nightcore - Left Behind - ACCW - Never Used ** Bullet for my Valentine - You Want a Battle (Here's a War) - ACCW - Never Used ** Downstait - Kingdom - Current Championships and accomplishments *One of the Survivors of MONROE ** The man who killed TWA Category:Wrestler Category:Superstar